


Mistress

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Obedience, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Ouka survived to Gluhen, she, Nagi and Mamoru reach a tenuous balance. Thanks to Eleanor K. for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

  
Ouka wasn't quite annoyed when they walked out of the meeting room; not _quite._ "Mamoru-kun," she said, her modest heels hitting the stone floor with the certainty of punctuation, "we have to present a united front. Don't contradict me in front of Grandfather."  
"I didn't mean to," Mamoru said, a bit peevishly. "You need to tell me what you're planning, or I can't _unite_ with you at all." She was walking deceptively fast, and Mamoru had to hurry to keep up with her.  
"I know," she said. "I'm sorry." She slowed down a bit, her anger cooling. "But you have to trust me."  
"I wish I could be as sure as you," Mamoru said, his lips a tight line.  
"You have to be more confident," she replied. She took his elbow and guided him down the hallway.  
"Do I have to remind you of what happened to the rest of our family?" he muttered under his breath.  
"That's why we have to stand together. He needs us." She stopped just before the door to her room. "We'll talk after dinner, all right?"  
Mamoru nodded.

Nagi walked in as Mamoru was kneeling, naked, before the bed. "One of those nights?" he asked.  
Ouka just nodded. Her bedroom door only opened to three fingerprints; Nagi's, Mamoru's, and her own. Nagi still wished there was a second level of security, but Ouka insisted she was fine.  
Nagi always made sure the deadbolt was closed behind him, though.  
Ouka had chosen a sleek white robe that showed the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips and ass to their best advantage. When she shifted, he caught more of her frame; her waist, her stomach, the still-dark scar where she'd been wounded years before. Nagi was hard already; Mamoru'd probably been hard since she told him what she had in mind.  
The truth was, Mamoru needed this most of all. Ouka enjoyed it, and Nagi would, if pressed, have confessed he did too; but Mamoru was the one who calmed as Ouka buckled the collar around his neck, the one whose body would finally relax completely after orgasm, Ouka's hand on his shoulder, his eyes closing like he was listening to an invisible symphony.  
"You're going to be a good boy, aren't you?" she asked him.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
She stroked his hair. "Good," she said. "That's what I want. Should Nagi-kun play with us tonight?"  
Mamoru nodded.  
That was the part Nagi still had trouble wrapping his head around. Somehow, they'd grown fond of him, had chosen a part for him in their family drama. And he _liked_ it, liked having a place, needed it as much as Mamoru needed the collar, as much as Ouka needed to be the one giving orders for a change. He told himself, sometimes, they were manipulating him for their own purposes, but he knew the truth of it when they wrapped their bodies around him, could feel their affection and trust. They were all manipulating each other; it didn't negate the rest of their emotions.  
So Nagi, who'd sworn never to follow anyone's orders again, asked "Do you want me to wear the collar tonight?"  
"I think we should work together," she said cheerfully. "Don't you?"  
He walked over and kissed her, sliding a hand around her waist to better feel the curves of her body. She tasted like fruit and green tea. "Any ideas?" he asked.  
"I want to sit on your lap," she said, when they broke the kiss.  
He brushed her hair back from her neck; she'd been growing it longer in the last year or so, one of her many capitulations to Takatori-sama's tastes. The old man had no idea how deftly his grandchildren could manipulate him; just as well, for their sakes. "Should we have him watch?"  
"For a while," she said. "Then he can come play, if he's good." She turned her head, and Nagi drank in her profile as she smiled at Mamoru. Mamoru's face was so hungry; Nagi shuddered at the sight. "Yes," she said, catching the look that passed between them. "Come on."  
"All right," he said. Ouka smiled, and took his hand.


End file.
